Atlantis
by Divinepurity
Summary: John sheppard makes an amazing discovery when he goes for his jog in the morning. He meets the heart of atlantis.
1. Meeting Atlantis

John Sheppard was jogging around an unexplored part of Atlantis four O'clock in the morning, he knew he shouldn't be going into unexplored areas of the city but he wanted to go somewhere that is deserted.

As he turned a corner he almost jogged into a wall. He stopped a few feet away from it, he frowned "since when did Atlantis have dead ends?" he asked to no one in particular.

John walked up to the wall to touch it, but when he put his hand out to do just that, it went straight through the wall and John kept on walking until he got to the other side and what he saw was unexpecting. There was a tank filled with shimmering blue water and in side was a girl in her early twenties. Her strawberry blonde hair floated around her head but her face was clear. The clothes she was wearing looked dry Sheppard studied her and noticed she had no tubes to keep her alive and breathing, John didn't even know if she was alive.

John stumbled back but only to hit the wall he just came through, he looked around looking for an exit but there were just walls.

Sheppard took a deep breath and walked up to the tank slowly, the site of the girl reminded him of the dead bodies floating in green water in Resident Evil, he shuddered at the remembrance, he just hopes she wont jump alive.

When he was a few feet away from it, he put a hand on the tank and just stared at her, he didn't even realize she twitched until she opened her eyes. John took several steps back and stared at her bright aqua eyes which were looking him straight in the face.

Her eyes closed and the water around her evaporated, she landed on the bottom of the tank on her bare feet, the glass around her disappeared and she smiled at John "so, are you going to be a charming gentlemen that you are and help me down, cause its been millions of years since I have walked and jumped, well moved at all basically." She gave him a sincere look.

John stood there stunned to the bone until he realized she needed his help, he didn't even know if he could trust her. He hesitantly walked to the girl, when he reached her he held out a hand and she gripped it firmly even though her hand is wet. She crouched and jumped down like a cat.

The girl gave him a trusting smile "Thank you," she let go of his hand, "my name is Demetra, well my real name is Atlantis, but I like Demetra. So, what's your name?"

"John Sheppard. What are you?" John remembered her saying she was in that tank for millions of years, "Are you an ancient?"

Demetra gave him a small smile "I am the heart of Atlantis, well I _am_ Atlantis basically, and no im not an ancient."

"Are you human?"

"Yes and no"

"Is that even possible?"

"Well in this galaxy, yeah it is possible."

"So you're the heart of Atlantis?"

"Yep"

"And your real name is Atlantis?"

"Yes, didn't I just say that?"

"Yeah, sorry." Sincerity oozed through his voice.

"Its ok," she looked around and realized there were no doors, "You wouldn't know if there was a way out would you?"

"No. I thought you did, I mean your Atlantis and all, are you not?" John frowned at her.

"Hey, just because im Atlantis doesn't mean I know where everything is. I didn't create me." She glared at him.

"Well I guess we have to start looking." John started to touch the walls and a few seconds later Demetra did the same thing.


	2. dangerous memories

"Why were you put in that tank of water?" Asked John as he gave up on trying to find a way out so he walked over to a corner and sat down.

Demetra had already sat down in the opposite corner John was sitting in. "I…I um…" she looked at John then looked away in thought.

"You know, you can trust me, I…"

"Shut up, I'm thinking." Demetra rubbed her temples with her hands, she couldn't remember anything. She looked at John again "I can't remember why I was put in there."

Just then the floor tremor and John and Demetra fell straight through it, they fell through darkness until they hit cold water.

When John reached the surface, all he could see was pitch blackness "Demetra!" he called out to her when.

Something brushed against his leg; he froze looking around madly even when he couldn't see a thing.

"Hey, John you ok?"

John jumped at the sound of Demetra's voice behind him. He spun around in the water to face her.

"Don't do that!"

"Do what?"

John rolled his eyes "Never mind, we need to find a way out of here.

"I found a way out," she grabbed his hand, "follow me. Oh, and we are going under water so hold your breath."

"Wait, how can you see?"

"I do not know, but trust me."

"Yeah trust." mumbled Sheppard to himself. He took a large gulp of air and let Demetra guide him under water, his ear hurt a bit, there was a flash of light and the the next thing he new he was lying flat on his back. John sat up slowly and noticed his clothes were dry and there was a light coming from his right.

The light was coming from down a long corridor; John stood up and leaned against the closest wall as he got a wave of nausea. Once it passed he looked around the room for Demetra but he was alone. He figured she was down the corridor so he headed in that direction.

When he entered the room with the light he saw Demetra half under a table looking through what looked like a box and was pulling out all sorts of things he did not recognize. Some of it was sharp curvy knives.

On top of the table laid two black robes "Demetra?"

Demetra froze for a second and slowly got out from under the table, she looked at John and smiled "Hey, your finally awake," she frowned "Are you feeling ok, you look a bit pale."

"Yeah, I'm fine." The lie came flying out of his mouth. Apart from feeling a bit dizzy he felt fine.

Demetra raised her eyebrows "What ever floats your boat." She grabbed the robes and chucked one to Sheppard "put it on."

She put her own one on after John put his on.

John wondered how Demetra acted like she was from earth; he would have to worry about that later first they have to find a way out.

Ever since Demetra saw the flash of light she had been having flashes of her past and there was just one memory that scared her: she remembered walking through these corridors and entered a large room with a very big cage. She opened it and a horrifying creature came out and ran through Atlantis and slaughtered almost everyone. The terrible fact was that you need the one who created the creature to destroy it.

Demetra shuddered at the thought of it watching them.

"Are you ok Demetra?" John sounded worried.

She looked at him "Yeah lets go and find a way out of this death hole." When John looked away she grabbed a hand full of knives and pocketed them. Demetra headed in direction John was looking, she made sure John was close to her. She couldn't risk anything happen to him.


	3. Shadows

Dr.Elizabeth Weir sat at her desk worrying about John. Everyone was worried about him.

She got Bate's team to start interviewing people, and a few other teams searching the city.

There was a soft knock at her office door "Come in!"

Teyla came in and sat down in the chair opposite Elizabeth. She didn't give her warm and encouraging smile like she always does.

"Is something wrong Teyla?"

Teyla looked at her in the eye "have the teams searched the unexplored parts of Atlantis?"

Elizabeth frowned "No, why?"

"Colonel Sheppard in the mornings jogs in unexplored parts of Atlantis."

Elizabeth creased her forehead even more "How do you know this?"

"I sometimes jog with him." Teyla said confidently.

"You and Colonel Sheppard both know that you can't just go into parts of the city that we have not searched yet without permission. You don't even know if it is safe." Dr. Weir spoke calmly to Teyla.

"Yes we do know that we can not go in unexplored parts of Atlantis, but Joh… I mean Colonel Sheppard likes to go places where he can think," Teyla smiled a little, "But I do suggest that you put teams in unexpected parts of the city."

Teyla stood up to leave, "Teyla?" She turned back to face Elizabeth, "Yes?"

"Would you like to put a team together and help find Sheppard in unexplored parts of Atlantis?"

Teyla smiled "I would love to." She turned and left.

John new by now that people would be searching for him, he new he would regret leaving his radio behind. Demetra and he had been walking for hours on end. He stopped and leaned against the wall "We need a break." He said desperately.

Demetra turned around and looked at John blankly "Why?" she said simply.

"Because I have been jogging all this morning and I have been walking with you for hours now. I'm exhausted." John frowned at her.

Demetra glanced around her then back at John "No, we should keep going." She turned around and started to walk.

John couldn't believe what he was hearing. He Quickly caught up to Demetra "Why are you all of a sudden acting weird?"

"I am not weird; I just want to get out of this…what ever it is. That's all." She smiled innocently at him.

John started to nod in agreement but he stopped when he felt another presence behind them. They both stopped walking and turned around slowly only to see a large creature standing in the shadows.

When it moved towards them they both turned and sprinted down the corridor they were in, at the end there was a corridor going left and another going right.

When they reached the two corridors Demetra went right and John went left.

John's heart was thudding against his chest.

He could hear the large creature's footsteps behind him. He was so exhausted he didn't know if he will make it.

Something hit on his side and he slammed into the wall fiercely and his world went black.


End file.
